Halloween Isn't Just For Kids
by sweetsouthernbell
Summary: It's Halloween on the island and Kate wants her treat from Jack. JK. As always.


**Title:** Halloween Isn't Just For Kids  
**Character(s):** Jack/Kate  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summery:** It's Halloween on the island and Kate wants her treat from Jack.  
**A/N:** Yeah... so I'm a week late for Halloween. But it wasn't NaNoWriMo then and I forgot that Halloween would happen on the island if they've been there since Sept. 24 and it's been 69 days. Kinda maybe AU. If you look closely and beat it to death.

* * *

"Trick or treat?"

Jack looked up, utterly confused by the backpack thrust under his nose. "What?"

"Oh come on, you know what trick or treating is," Kate sighed. "No one has that horrible of a childhood. So… where's my trick or treat?'

"It's Halloween?"

"No, I'm just bored." She rolled her eyes. "Of course it is. I've been doing this all day and I think I've hit everyone by now."

"So I'm last," he observed. "You know how to make a guy feel special, Kate."

"I know," she smiled, pleased with herself. "Want to know what I've gotten?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"Okay," Kate pulled her backpack to her and shoved her hand inside. "I got an extra plastic fork/knife set from Hurley."

"Impressive."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm again. "Charlie played my favorite song for me. Claire gave me a piece of paper from her journal. Not sure what I'll do with that yet. Um… Sun gave me some seeds from the garden. Sawyer gave me a bottle of tequila. Airplane sized but you know… it's still alcohol."

"He must really like you."

Kate stuck her tongue out at him. "Boone promised to think of something later. Weird guy. Lock said trick or treating was for children."

"He might have a point," Jack retorted, crossing his arms.

"Ha ha," she said with a third roll of her eyes. "Umm… Walt challenged me to a game of backgammon and I lost. Michael didn't have anything. Oh and Shannon gave me a pair of earrings."

"Lucky you."

"Not really. They're really ugly, so that's more of a trick," she shrugged. "And now it's your turn."

Jack shook his head. "I'm good."

"Come on… I'll take anything. I'm not picky."

"I don't have anything but medical supplies," he answered. "And you can't have those."

"Then find something else to give me," Kate insisted. "I'm not leaving without my treat."

"Who says I'm not going to trick you?"

"You're too nice for that," she said simply. "If Sawyer can give me a treat, then so can you."

"So the amount of what I have to do is based off Sawyer?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"No… I just know you're a better person then him and if he can find it in him to give me something from his stash, you can think of something to treat me with."

"How'd you convince him to give you anything anyway?" Jack asked curiously. He paused, running a hand over his fuzz. "I thought he valued his stash more than his life."

Kate shrugged. "Like you said, he must really like me."

"He probably wants to sleep with you, you know."

"I know," Kate couldn't help but to purse her lips at the thought. She looked at Jack and almost smiled at the scowl on his face. He didn't like the thought of her with Sawyer anymore then she did, probably a lot less. "I'm not going to, you know."

"Going to what?"

"Sleep with him," Kate stated with a nod. "It'd be weird. He's too much like… nevermind. I just know his type. I don't sleep with his type."

Jack gave her a half smile. "Do you want your treat now?"

"Sure."

Jack hesitated, looking actually afraid for the first time in over a month "Alright," he said softly. Kate had time to give him a weird look before his lips were on hers, moving oh-so-sweetly and beautifully and she could see why the girls in black and white movies swooned whenever they were kissed by the hero.

He pulled away from her slowly. "Happy?"

Kate grinned at him, lacing her arms around his neck. "I think you need a treat now."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Something I think you'll really like," she answered coyly as she moved against him and kissed him again.

* * *

_Comments are love._


End file.
